Scared?
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: This is a one-shot an anon asked for on tumblr. I enjoyed writing this little ambreigns smut. Enjoy :) Jon pulls Joe into a room to have some filthy fun..But at the risk of getting caught.


"We could get caught in here!" Joe said as he looked around. "Who's office is this Jon?" Jon shrugged he didn't really know. He just pulled Joe into a room and saw a desk. Instantly naughty thoughts popped into his wicked mind. It was Stephanie's office, but she was out doing business this Monday Night RAW. Jon locked the door and turned to Joe who was nervous, looking around quickly.

"Relax big boy. Let me take care of you alright?" Jon comes closer and looks at the older man's full pink lips.

"Jon. This is too much..We can get in trouble-"

"Uh-huh.." Jon pecked Joe on the lips.

"So much troub-"

Jon kissed Joe on the lips again, forcing his tongue into the bigger man's mouth. Joe sighed and let their tongues play around with each other for a bit before Jon pulled away. "What were you saying?" Joe actually forgot what he was saying so instead he leaned back in and started hungrily kissing the Ohioan with everything he got, he always turned into some type of animal when temptation became too much. When the kiss came to a stop the Samoan pushed Jon back a bit then pointed to the desk.

Jon went over and he already knew what to do, bending over on the desk and putting his hands above his head. He heard the familiar sound Joe's belt clanking and pants falling. "This is so bad." Joe mumbled and Jon just chuckled deeply. Sometimes Joe needed to let go and be wild like himself. Jon was a crazy motherfucker that really didn't give two shits.

"Scared?" Jon said in a challenging voice.

"No. Never." Joe reassured.

"Then fuck me and stop worrying." Joe growled then moved his hands to the front of Jon so he could undo his belt and undo his pants as well. When he pulled down his pants he pulled his briefs along as well. When the Ohioan's ass came into view Joe groaned involuntary. "Damn Jon, you've been working on yourself haven't you?" Joe said in a low voice as he started to grope the younger man.

"Here and there, ya know." Jon laughed and groaned when he two sets of teeth sink into his left cheek. "Fuck, Joe..Please don't do what I think you're about to do." Joe huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah." See with Jon. **Yes** means **Yes** and **No** means **Yes** too. **Don't means keep going** and _**stop means Don't FUCKING Stop.**_ Joe pulled Jon's soft but firm cheeks apart then got on his knees. His tongue lapped at the younger man's entrance before he slowly pushed his tongue inside the tight resisting ring. It gave in and opened right up for Joe's hot, wet, muscle.

"Fucking shit. Rome. I mean Joe, please. Stop." Jon was saying a list of curse words in his incoherent sentences. Joe just chuckles and starts thrusting his tongue slowly, it quickly sped up when Jon started bucking back against his tongue. Jon moaned, oh how he moaned and moaned for Joe to keep going now. But as soon as he started to get to used to that filthy tongue doing things to him Joe pulled away, and Jon only got annoyed and was about to curse Joe out but he stayed quiet, well not fully quiet. He hissed loudly because he got a hard, smack on his right cheek.

"Spread those legs." Jon obeyed and spread himself a bit more to give the older man a clear view of his entrance. "It's gonna hurt a bit, not properly lubed."

"Doesn't fucking matter. My dick is gonna explode. Fuck me, come on." Joe swallowed thickly at Jon's words then nodded. He covered his own member in his saliva then rubbed his hand all over the thick, long length. For some type of lube. When he stood up again he grabbed Jon's hip with one hand while his other hand took hold of his aching dick to guide himself into that tight entrance. Jon was looking back at him as he felt Joe trying to push in. He relaxed a bit more and there it was, Joe was finally getting his thick head inside. Jon's mouth fell open as he started to finally get filled.

Inch

By

Inch

He was opening right up for Joe, he took it without no complaint. Once Joe was all the way in he started thrusting, not giving Jon really any time to adjust to his length. Jon tried to grip the desk but of course that failed so he started clawing at it while grunting. Joe's mouth was open and heavy short breaths were coming out, he was watching Jon struggle to grab something and it was just turning him on more. He ran one hand up and down Jon's back as he did one hard thrust that made the younger man groan out loud. "Is that what you want?" Joe laughed when Jon nodded, it was almost too much how he had Jon. What people thought Jon was and what Joe got to see was totally different, especially if you were dating him. "Do you want me to stop?" Joe teased. Jon let out a whimper and looked back at him again.

"No no no, no fuck no." He was about to start bucking back but Joe pulled out and he only whimpered again. "What the hell are you do-"

"Turn around." Jon turned around and Joe sat him up on the edge of the desk then got between his legs, he saw that his dick was leaking pre-cum down his throbbing shaft. Now they could watch each other, every emotion as they connected again. Jon's lips formed an oval as Joe started thrusting into him again. The older man put his hands under Jon's thighs and raised them up. Jon just wrapped his legs around his lover and lolled his head back while his arms wrapped around his neck, he soon felt himself being carried by the Samoan. "I'm close." Jon said in between pants.

"Me too." Joe nodded then leaned in to suck on Jon's neck, making marks that would need to be covered so no questions were asked. Joe struck Jon's prostate hard and the younger man mewled and gasped out Joe's name. "That's the spot Joe." Jon's voice was so raw and deep as he looked at Joe with his eyes half opened and his tongue peeking out of his pouty bottom lip.

"Shit, do that again." Joe struck it again and their deep lustful moans mixed in with each other while the skin slapping skin bounced off of those noises. "_Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"_ Jon was cumming, thick ropes of his product coating his thighs and lower abdomen. He never had to stroke himself to complete with Joe. Joe saw the look of pure bliss on Jon's face and lost it, he came hard inside of Jon with a loud roar of Jon's name. Filled him up so much that it started leaking out of the Ohioan. He soon put him back on the desk but he didn't pull out just yet. "I feel sorry for whoever office this is." Jon said in a breathless voice.


End file.
